Bluetooth® is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances (using short-wavelength ultra high frequency radio waves in the industrial, scientific, and medical band from 2.4 to 2.485 GHz) from fixed and mobile electronic devices. Based upon this technology, the wireless Bluetooth® headset was developed to allow hands-free communication, audio, and other data with users' paired Bluetooth® capable devices. Electronic Bluetooth® capable devices and wireless Bluetooth® headsets are manufactured as discrete devices each with their own power inputs and separate power supplies for maintaining and recharging power. Since wireless headsets are not physically connected with their paired devices and are small in size, they can easily be lost or even damaged. Therefore, users are not able to store the headsets centrally with their pairing devices and are often required to carry or utilize more than one power adapter to maintain power for both.